Lights,Camera and Murder 2: The Global Games, SYOD
by TeamGlimmer
Summary: You've read it right. Welcome to the sequel to Lights, Camera and Murder. This time, Panem's gone global now with a 100 districts, each sending one youngster. Who will make it out alive? *DORMANT FOR NOW*
1. Chapter 1

100th Games, the 4th Quarter Quell. The 1st ever Global Games...

President Coin's reign as president led to all 13 Districts of Panem becoming Career Districts and eventually becoming a warring state where Panem took over the world. So now there are many many many more Districts from different parts of the world competing in The Games.

If you noticed, it's not an SYOT, not yet anyway I'll open up Tribute submissions in a week or two. This is an SYOD, thats right, a submit your own District! You get to submit tributes later on so don't you worry!

Here's the District form:  
>EXAMPLE<p>

District preferred number: 12  
>District Location: Appalachia Moutains, USA<br>District Profession: Coal Mining  
>Reaction to Panem takeover: it's already part of Panem<br>District Life: Theres two parts to D12. The Seam where all the coal miners live and The Town with all the merchants and businesses. The seam is very poor and has kids keeling over from starvation all the time. It's the most ridiculed District in New Panem.  
>Skills that tributes might have: experience with Fire<br>Ideal District Weapon: A pickaxe

District preferred number: 4  
>District Location: Florida, USA<br>District Profession: Fishing  
>Reaction to Panem takeover: it's already part of Panem<br>District Life: Being one of the richest Districts in Panem because they sell seafood, a very expensive Panem item. District 4 has had showers of love from the Capitol for their many Victors and incredibly good looking people. Not forgetting their delicious food. They can afford to train their tributes.  
>Skills that tributes might have: Swimming, being Careers, Getting food<br>Ideal District Weapon: A Trident

I'd like Districts from far off places like China and Mexico! I want a variety of people. I am accepting some Career Districts, but please make their District specialty reasonable. Don't give me the Sanitation District as a Career please.

Note: When you submit a tribute/District, we have the understanding that I have the right to change whatever I like about the District or maybe even add stuff to it. I will move it around as I see fit and might drop them if I want to. That's why it'd be better for you to have an account so it'd be easier to contact you.

Also, wanted: Co-Author. As Co-Author, you and I will have to draw up the arena and vet through tributes. I sometimes will have you write entire Reaping chapters or drawing up entirely new Districts. If you're up for the job, PM me and we'll have a chat :D

Attention those who love to draw: I also want an SYOT artist. I'd like for someone to draw up the tributes and maybe their chariot outfits. Since the chariot rides are now international, the costumes will also reflect the culture of the District which should be quite interesting... so if you want to draw um, also PM me.

When you submit a District/Tribute, if you want this story to stay up. PM ME. PM PM PM PM PM PM PM me. GOT IT? I'm fine with recycled tributes, but can you pretty please use my form? (it'll be up later)

I'm still not done with my other SYOT, so the submissions for this will close when the Games end for my other SYOT. Which is a loooonnng way to go since I have only gotten to the training scores.


	2. The Twist

_Backstory_

Sometime after the 75th Games, the rebels stormed the Capitol and took over. By the time of the 78th Games, President Alma Coin had gotten bored with just ruling Panem and decided she was going to rule the entire world. Panem's Districts were turned into warring states as they conquered country after country. Even after World War III, some of the Districts kept their fighting nature and do train their tributes even though they aren't as pampered as 1,2 or 4. These "New Careers" are Districts 7, 10 and 11.

Soon, Panem became the entire world. As the number of Districts grew too, a new Hunger Games rule was instilled: Every Continent would have their own Games, to which they will send their Top 4 to the actual Games. Some of the New Districts are Careers too, but that will be up to you dear reader.

_Reading of The Quell_

Alma Coin stood in the Capitol City Centre, accepting congratulations left right and centre. As if to commemorate the 100th Games, just over a month ago, Panem seized control over District 99 and 100. For sure this year they would be participating in the Games. She smoothed her hair out as she picked up the card. "To remind all the rebels -and newer Districts- that the choice of one could easily determine the fate of all the others, not all Districts will have to participate. Each participating District will send only ONE tribute-" she paused for effect. The people sighing with relief and cheering. A wicked smile curled her lips, "The Victor of the Games will be allowed to pick up to 5 Districts to send extra food for a year too... All non-participating District will not be allowed to take a tesserae for the rest of the year."

* * *

><p><strong>HEH. There's your twist, one tribute per District. Which five Districts your tribute will pick, EH WAIT, Tribute submissions NOT OPEN YET. They'll be opened when I finish my other SYOT. Meanwhile, please submit a District, thanks for the quick response guys, you may submit up to 3 Districts. I need some Bloodbath and Career Districts please. OH and do comment which Panem Districts you want to put in these Games :3<strong>


	3. Making a District

Ummm, Hi guys, I decided to kick-start this story with the POV of the previous Hunger Games victor, Mai Setsuna. She's my OC. The Districts mentioned in here have no profession yet and they may or may not be the actual 100th Hunger Games Districts, just examples. If you want to expand more on them and write these Districts, let me know! I chose to write a Victor's POV so you'd know what the New Games are like. So.. um read on! If you want to know more or don't get it, PM me.

* * *

><p><em><span>Final Four of the Group E roulette<span>_

**_BOOM!_**

_The cannon sounded. Just a few seconds ago, he who had been chasing me down and swishing me with the knives just drops his weapon. Chanarong no longer has a reason to kill me. He could always do that later when we're in the second arena. I don't really care. We made it to the final 4. We're safe for now... but I don't really care about that either. He's dead. Wen is dead. The cannon had to be sounded for him... My legs give way, sort of just crumpling to the ground. No. No. No. No. No. This is NOT happening... I've stopped thinking a while back. I've stopped thinking. There's a muffled sound from the announcer, I can hear it, but it just doesn't register with me. "Ladies and Gentlemen of the continent of Krecks, we present to you, Final Four of the Group E round of The Hunger Games, we present to you, your tributes, Chanarong Aksornpan of District 69 , Hsinyui Xue of District 76, Bingxieh Chen of District 76 and Mai Setsuna of District 72!" **Wen didn't make it. **_

_I hang limply off the hovercraft ladder. I don't care if I fall off... doesn't matter anyway. Nothing does anymore. The tears start spilling out as I finally climb into the hovercraft. 'HE'S DEAD. WEN IS DEAD." I scream at my Prep Team. "CHANARONG KILLED HIM." I'm screaming stuff that doesn't make sense now. Out of the Group E roulette before the Hunger Games, held in Group A Panem, the top 4 tributes eventually get together into a face off with the top few of the other Groups too... Wen was so close. Top 5.. Top 5... When Chanarong first stabbed him in the neck, I was hoping for Chanarong to just kill me so that Wen could make it to the final 4 and be healed in the hovercraft... but no. The plan was to get Wen to Top 4, but no. It was **me**. I got into Top 4 when I should be dead._

_Reading of The Quarter Quell  
><em>

The desperate dreams jolt me up again. I find myself clawing at the empty space. Wen... my ally in the 99th Hunger Games. _My name is Mai Setsuna. I won the 99th Hunger Games. I'm in love with a dead person... I'm losing a grip on reality. I live in the Victor's Village now. I am 72's first mentor. _When they asked me to pick the 12 stops on the Victor's tour, District 24 was among one of them. It was the District Wen came from... _Wen... _His strange love of dance and music. His quirky crazy jokes. His self-deprecating yet narcissistic nature made me wonder how he pulled it all off. I give a laugh as I watch the screen carefully. It's required viewing for all citizens of Panem. The reading of the Quarter Quell.

"To remind all the rebels -and newer Districts- that the choice of one could easily determine the fate of all the others, not all Districts will have to participate. Each participating District will send only ONE tribute- The Victor of the Games will be allowed to pick up to 5 Districts to send extra food for a year too... All non-participating District will not be allowed to take a tesserae for the rest of the year." It sounded like a good deal... Yet it wasn't. I can already see the Districts volunteering to take part this year. I know District 33 will. No tesserae for one year would mean way more children dead than The Hunger Games casualties...

_Cornucopia at the Actual Games_

The plate is rising up. I can see them, the 28 of us. I watched each of their Games... Almost all of them were bloodthirsty, crazy monsters. You can see the glint in their eyes... It's intimidating. Chanarong is only two plates away from me... I can see the glint of an axe, just three feet away from me. I could run and grab it and bury it in Chanarong's head. Knowing the fact that more likely than not, Chanarong's going to die is not enough for me. I want that satisfaction of killing him myself.

I survey the people around me.

_BONG_! Let the 99th Hunger Games begin!

_Top 6 of the actual Games_

There's six of us left. I wipe some of Chanarong's dried blood off my face. _I actually did it._ The Panem anthem plays in the sky. "Tributes, there has been an announcement! The glorious nation of Panem has now conquered 2 additional Districts! District 100 and District 99 fell at 1547 hours today. In honour of these two new additions, we shall be holding a feast! It will be held tomorrow."

* * *

><p>That's is for Mai's POV! If you want to see more.. umm let me know. To emphasize on what she said, this is sort of a quickie guide to the New Games.<p>

Panem has been split into 7 groups. Panem, Circenses, Rimvy, Horracho, Xasoo, Krecks and Lasiaut. Quickie Guide!

**Panem: Districts 1-15. Group A. Fomerly in North America and is the heart of the entire planet itself. Pronounced Pen-Em. **

**Circenses: Districts 25-38. Formerly Panem's twin country, diplomatic ties between these two have been strained for a looooong time. When Panem finally took over Rimvy, they took over Circenses too. Circenses is formerly South America and a mostly poor area. Pronounced "Sir-Kan-Suhs". Group C**

**Rimvy: District 16-23. A really small continent, an easy pushover. People there are very peaceful and were easy meat for Panem. They don't do much for money and lead simple lives. Formerly Europe. Pronounced: "Reem-Vee". Group B**

**Horracho: Districts 39-54. A really big Continent, very poor and people constantly die from hunger. They provided the strongest resistance to Panem's takeover. They are a warring country and very rebellious. Panem keeps a tight leash on them. Formerly in Africa/Middle East. Group D, pronouced "Hoh-Ray-Koh"**

**Xasoo: Districts 55-66. The Districts are small-sized as most of the continent is desolate wasteland. It's a huge area, all the way from Alaska to East Russia and Greenland, Kazahkstan, Krygystan and the soviet states. Group F, pronounced "Chah-Soo"**

**Lasiaut: Districts 89-100. Lasiaut actually only has a few Districts out of these 11, being an island in the middle of nowhere (formerly Australia). The other Districts in the group are the "Crazy Districts" which you will see later. You can still submit a crazy District if you like! Group G consists of them.**

**Krecks: Districts 67-88. Krecks is many pieces of land together, from China to India, everything else in between, Papa New Guinea and the Caribbean Islands. **

****So if you want to submit a District, ummm.. hopefully this guide will help! I have so far filled up District 16 (TheSkyCries), District 24 (RSCannibal), District 72 (kaygirl38), District 47 (ThornyRoseIsTrue), District 77, 99 and 100 (radio-damnit). don't really expect to get 100 Districts, but these are just random numbers. I'm sorry if you didn't get your preferred District number, but I wanted to uhhh, make the numbers slightly more appropiate like grouping all the similar numbers in the same place.

To kaygirl38: Your District has been accepted, I'm going to make Japan specialize in either Nanotechnology or Robotics, kaygirl38 take your pick. If you don't want either, tell me what you do want.

To ThornyRoseIsTrue: thanks for submitting my First official Career District!

To radio-damnit: I'm sorry I couldn't give you your ideal numbers! 77,99 and 100 are my compromise. Hope you're okay with it! I really like your. Um just so you know Jamaica is 77, Centre of the World is 99, The Moon is 100.

**You may submit as many Districts as you want! Please Please PM them as I rarely check the reviews. If you don't have an account let me know and we'll work it out! The co-authorship thingy will come in later... **


	4. The Forms

**I'm so excited, that I couldn't wait to open this! I know I said after my SYOT is done butttttt... DUM DUM DUHHH!**

* * *

><p><strong>You may have submitted the District, and have to rights to reserve the spot. By reserve, I mean I won't fill it up until you submitted your tribute if you want to. If someone else wants to submit a tribute to your district, THEY CAN.<strong>

**Here's the form! I want YOUR tribute to fill it up, so it's sort of like an interview in first person with YOUR TRIBUTE... I expect you to write in your tributes style of thinking and talking so I know how to portray them during their reapings and POVs.**

**What is your name:**

**How old are you:**

**What do you look like:**

**Which District are you from:**

**Were you reaped or did you volunteer?**

**How did you feel and react when you got reaped?**

**Or**

**Why did you volunteer?**

**Tell me about your family and friends:**

**What do they think of you?**

**What do you think of them?**

**What's in your past? Anything important?**

**How's your life like?**

**What about life in your district? Do you like it?**

**How was your life affected by the Panem take over? How are you coping **  
><strong>with it now?<strong>

**What do think of Panem and The Hunger Games?**

**Just what do you know about life outside your District?**

**What will you be taking into the arena as your token?**

**If you have a mentor, who are they, what do you think of them and how **  
><strong>did they win their Games?<strong>

**In the arena, who will you ally with?**

**For the interviews, how do you plan to portray yourself to get sponsors?**

**Do you have any skills that could help you win your games?**

**Where did you pick up this skills?**

**What are you going to show the Gamemakers?**

**How much do you think you will score for the Training scores?**

**Have you got any Games and Training strategies?**

**If so, what are they?**

**Do you think that you stand a chance at winning?**

**Why should you win?**

**What will you do if you win?**

**Anything else you'd like to tell us?**

**Creators Addition: (this is by YOU the tribute creator to tell me **  
><strong>stuff about your tribute that he or she does not know, for example, <strong>  
><strong>they might think they have no flaws when they are actually very <strong>  
><strong>arrogant. They might think their mother has died when in truth she is <strong>  
><strong>an avox. They might think they are very handsome but are actually ugly)<strong>

* * *

><p>There's the form... Now some of you have been complaining because you<br>can't find the form. It's on the first page but here it is again:

**District preferred number:**

**District Profession:**

**District Location:**

**Reaction to Panem takeover:**

**District Life:**

**Skills that tributes might have:**

**Ideal District Weapon:**

A sample filled up form is on the first chapter. Thanks for the  
>tributes and Districts! Thanks for reading and Happy Chinese New Year!<p>

-TeamGlimmer :D


	5. Updated District List 5

**This is the accepted updated District list, their descriptions will be up shortly. Check back often to see which Districts are in!**

**PEOPLE WHY DOES AUSTRALIA HAVE NO DISTRICTS? D: Fine, I shall say that it sank and whatever shit. Thanks for the many submissions to Lasiaut, but I'd like to close that next, so submit away! The ones that I don't expect to close are Krecks and Xasoo. So um yeahh... if you notice that some of the Panem spots have disappeared, it's because they aren't participating. **

**Appeal for more Districts to be submitted to the following places: **

**-East and South East Asia**

**-Australia**

**-Russia**

**-Crazy Districts**

**I closed some Panem spots cause no one is submitting to them. Only District 1,2 7, 10 and 15 are in. 12 and 14 have been filled. Also DO NOT submit any other tribute to anything other than the 5 Districts mentioned above. Please don't, If not it's confusing for me D: **

I have bolded the new/edited districts so you can tell which are which.

_Panem (CLOSED)_

District 1: Luxurious Goods and Gems (Los Angeles, USA)

District 2: Weaponry and Peacekeepers (Arizona, USA)

District 7: Lumber (British Columbia, Canada)

District 10: Livestock (Texas, USA)

District 12: Coal Mining (Appalachia Mountain Range, USA)

District 14: Masonry (Ohio, USA)

District 15: Snacks (Misissippi, USA)

_Rimvy (CLOSED)_

District 16: Wind Power Generating (Wales, UK)

District 17: Music (Galway,Ireland)

District 18: Atheletics (England, UK)

District 19: Tourism (Macedonia, Greece)

District 20: Brewery (Belarus, Russian State)

District 21: Desserts (Paris, France)

District 22: Mythology (Rome, Italy)

District 23: Naval Defence (Scotland, UK)

_Circenses (WIDE OPEN)_

District 26: Biochemical Warfare aka POISONS (Amazon Rainforest, Brazil)

District 29: Spices (Mexico)

**District 31: Hats (Panama)**

District 32: Wildlife Conservation (Costa Rica)

**District 37: Chocolate and Coffee (Columbia)**

Horracho (WIDE OPEN)

District 39: Recyclables (Senegal, Africa)

District 41: Pirates -the mean ones, not the ones that post illegal shit online- (Somalia)

District 42: Party Supplies (Madagascar)

District 45: Oil (Saudi Arabia)

District 47: Bricks (Nile River, Egypt)

_Xasoo (WIDE OPEN)_

District 59: Metals (Upper Mongolia)

**District 60: Aviation (Kazahkstan)**

District 61: Muttations (Germany)

District 62: Banking (Luxembourg)

_Krecks (WIDE OPEN)_

District 24: Justice (Singapore)

District 25: Asylum (St John's Island, Singapore)

District 67: Biotechnology (Hiroshima, Japan)

District 68: Robotics (Osaka, Japan)

District 69: TV Shows (Taiwan)

District 70: Exotic Meat (North Korea)

District 77: Weed and Illegal Drugs/Mostly just weed (Jamaica, Carribean Islands)

District 80: Arts and Crafts (Bali, Indonesia)

_Lasiaut (WIDE OPEN)_

District 89: Sanitation (Papa New Guinea)

**District 95: Religious Stuff (The Vatican City)**

District 96: Submarines (Atlantis)

District 97: Meteorology (The Bermuda Triangle)

District 98: Ice (The North Pole)

District 99: Heat (The Core of the Earth)

District 100: Makeup (The Moon)

**Thank You and May the Odds be ever in your favour!**

**-TeamGlimmer**


	6. Submit your tribute!

**HELLO! Submissions for this is officially open! There will be only 4 tributes from each continent, hence not all districts will be in... Your character has to be good enough to have made it into the top 4 right? How it works is this: Every continent has their own Hunger Games, the Top 4 will then be lifted up and put into another arena with the Top 4 tributes of all the other continents. Please, NO MARY SUES... Instead of reapings, I will jump straight into the Games and do the recaps of how the 4 tributes got into the Top 4. Thanks! **

**Tribute List:**

**Panem**

District 1: Agate Bourgee, 18 Female (FinnicksSugarCube)

District 12: Drife Indees, 16 Male (charlieal12)

District 12: Juneberry Underbrush, 12 Female (ThornyRoseIsTrue)

District 14: Lana McCarthy, 14 Female (the epic bookworm)

**Rimvy**

**Circenses**

**Xasoo**

**Krecks**

**Lasiaut**

**REPEAT. PM the forms**

* * *

><p><strong>You will fill up the form in your tribute's Point of View so I get to know them a little better. PM your forms. <strong>

**-Before entering their Games, they don't know that they'll make it into the Top 4 yet-**

**What is your name:**

**How old are you:**

**What do you look like:**

**Which District are you from:**

**Were you reaped or did you volunteer?**

**How did you feel and react when you got reaped?**

**Or**

**Why did you volunteer?**

**Tell me about your family and friends:**

**What do they think of you?**

**What do you think of them?**

**What's in your past? Anything important?**

**How's your life like?**

**What about life in your district? Do you like it?**

**How was your life affected by the Panem take over? How are you coping **  
><strong>with it now?<strong>

**What do think of Panem and The Hunger Games?**

**Just what do you know about life outside your District?**

**What will you be taking into the arena as your token?**

**If you have a mentor, who are they, what do you think of them and how **  
><strong>did they win their Games?<strong>

**In the arena, who will you ally with?**

**For the interviews, how do you plan to portray yourself to get sponsors?**

**Do you have any skills that could help you win your games?**

**Where did you pick up this skills?**

**What are you going to show the Gamemakers?**

**How much do you think you will score for the Training scores?**

**Have you got any Games and Training strategies?**

**If so, what are they?**

**Do you think that you stand a chance at winning?**

**Why should you win?**

**What will you do if you win?**

**Anything else you'd like to tell us?**

**Creators Addition: (this is by YOU the tribute creator to tell me **  
><strong>stuff about your tribute that he or she does not know, for example, <strong>  
><strong>they might think they have no flaws when they are actually very <strong>  
><strong>arrogant. They might think their mother has died when in truth she is <strong>  
><strong>an avox. They might think they are very handsome but are actually ugly)<strong>

**-Now they're in the Top 4 headed towards the second arena-**

**Any special allies that have died?**

**Any key/special moments in your games?**

**How many people have you killed?**

**Any surprises during the games?**

**Are you injured?**

* * *

><p><strong>You may reserve the spot, but there's no guarantee you'll get it. It just means that I won't fill the spot until I've read your tribute. Thanks! Remember: PM ONLY. <strong>


	7. ON HOLD

Hi there. I am so sorry... I've been getting far too few tributes for this SYOT and figured out that... this can't go on :( I decided that I am going to give this SYOD up. FOR NOW. Will be resumed once the holidays come back around and I have more free time. After all, this is a Quarter Quell... I'm starting another much easier (for me) SYOT, but it's a cross over one. HEE HEE... Check it out, will be up soon :D


End file.
